Descendants One-Shots
by booksaremybaes
Summary: A collection of oneshots that take place after and before the events of Descendants.
1. Swimming Lessons

**Hi! This is a series of one-shots based on Disney's Descendants characters, mainly pairings, including Mal/Ben, Doug/Evie and Jay/Audrey. There will also be non-canon pairings if requested. If any of you are wondering why I haven't been updating 'Fourtris Train Initiates' it is because the story is currently on hiatus. So, obviously there will be spoilers for the movie! I hope you enjoy it! The chapters may or may not be connected to each other and they will not be in chronological order.**

* * *

Ben led Mal to their favourite spot by the Enchanted Lake, for their date. He had told her to wear clothes that she didn't particularly like, in order for her to be prepared for his surprise. Once Ben had learned that she didn't know how to swim, he made it a priority to teach her, therefore choosing the Enchanted Lake, as location, for a better chance of it being a surprise.

"Ben?" Mal asked, confused, as they approached their spot, " Why did I have to wear older clothes? Aren't we just having a picnic?"

"Nope, actually yes, but I have another surprise for you," Ben replied as he removed his shirt and slipped into the refreshing water.

" You know I cannot swim,"

"Which is why I am going to teach you," Ben beamed, trying to get her into the water.

Mal would have probably been more than eager to try to learn how to swim, had it not been for her mother. At the early age of five, her mother had decided that it was time for her daughter to learn a lesson about pure evil, after having caught her trying to help her friend; he had been caught stealing from a merchant for his father. Young Mal had been forced to stand under a waterfall as the stones ripped up her knees and she choked on the water. Since then, one of her number one fears had been water.

"I don't know about this…" Mal trailed off, not looking directly at Ben, drifting off until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, knowing that she might not tell him and knowing that it might have something to do with Maleficent.

When she shook her head and got into the water, he slipped in beside her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Soon enough, he had her able to float on her back; currently trying to get her to onto her front, when he felt a splatter of water on his face. Realizing that Mal had splashed him, he splashed her back and they both forgot all about swimming. Pulling her into a kiss, he whispered, " I love you," beaming when she said it back to him. Knowing for sure that he wanted to marry her and be with her forever and listening to his heart, he knew that she felt the same way.

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? Let me know! Please review! I always take comments and criticism into account for how to make my writing better!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	2. Bullies

**Hi! It's me again! I was so happy to see how many follows my story got! This is a chapter for Doug and Evie, since I received a few requests for them! Do you guys want me to do Ben and Mal again ? Or Audrey and Jay? Review and let me know!**

* * *

Chad had decided to put Evie down, again. But this time, it wasn't about how smart she was or how evil her mother was. But about the one person who made her really really happy, Doug.

It had started off as it usually did , he would throw an annoying remark about her and then proceed with his insult . it seemed to hit her much harder than usually, because she had ended up hiding in her dorm, sobbing her heart out .

Doug had been looking for Evie, since lunch, when she didn't show up. Frankly, he was really worried. What if her mother came back? What if she had decided that he was too nerdy for her? Looking all around the school, until finally deciding to knock on her dorm door, he found her.

"Are you okay, Evie?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her.

"N-no," she choked out, her body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"What happened?" He kissed her cheek, "Did it involve, Chad?"

Doug could feel his heart breaking as she nodded, not knowing what Chad had done this time to make Evie cry like this .

"H-he told m-me that you didn't want to be with m-me because you thought I was e-evil and stupid," Evie hiccupped , feeling a bit better to let it all out .

"Evie," He tilted her head with his fingers, "Look at me, alright?"

Doug watched as Evie bit her lip, vulnerable.

"I don't know where he could have gotten those ideas. I love how good and nice you are and I love how spectacularly smart you are. You are the most amazing girl in the world." Doug said with all his heart, meaning every last word.

"I-I love you too, Doug"

Pressing a kiss to her head he held her close as her sobs slowing faded away .

* * *

 **You like? Let me know in a review! Also please let me know which paring I should do next!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	3. Baby Names

**Hi! This chapter is going to be Ben and Mal, because I couldn't help myself! There will be an Evie and Mal chapter in the near future though. I've decided to hold off on a Jay and Aubrey chapter for 2 reasons; one being that I have this amazing idea and 2 being that I am not too sure how to execute it! This chapter is set a few years after the movie, meaning they are both 25.**

* * *

Ben and Mal had found out they were expecting a baby about 5 months ago, meaning they were faced with the tedious task of naming said child. Though the task was far more difficult than it should have been, for they had decided to make the gender a surprise.

"Under no circumstances are we naming this child Bertha or Florian," Mal insisted, knowing Ben would likely tease her about it, probably with something about how they are both wonderful names.

"What about Tedros?" Ben suggested, not really bring serious, but trying to see if Mal was actually paying attention.

Seeing as she shot him a death glare, he knew she was being absolutely serious about finding a name for their child this time.

Running down the list for a couple more seconds, Ben came up with one he actually liked and absolutely loved the meaning of.

"How about Theodore? It says here that it means 'God's gift' and we can call him Theo for short!" Ben beamed, very excited now.

"Theo," Mal tested it out on her tongue, surprisingly liking the sound of it, "Theodore Adam? After your father?" She suggested, having put some thought into it. As he nodded yes, she looked down at the name book in her lap, opening it to a random page, with her eyes landing on the name Sophia.

"Ben?" She paused, waiting for him to pay attention, "What about Sophia? Sophia Belle? It means 'wisdom'. After your mother?" As she felt herself beaming she knew that she loved this name and that if their baby was a girl she would love to name her it.

"Now that we got that task out of the way," Ben started, "We have to start planning the nursery," He said, pressing a kiss to Mal's cheek and another to her belly as she moaned, not wanting to start another exhausting project.

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? Did you like the names? If I get some positive reviews on this chapter, I might write some conjoining chapters to go with this story line. Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	4. Family Worries

**Hi! I've decided to do a collection of one shots on Ben and Mal, because they are my OTP! (the previous chapter will be included) ! So if you would like, please check it out! Anyways, apparently lots of you guys like Evie and Doug, so here's a chapter for them!**

* * *

It was summer break and Doug had decided to ask Evie if she would like to meet his family. Evie had of course said yes, but was now very very nervous. What if they didn't like her because of what her mother did?

"Mal," Evie asked, " Do you think they'll like me?"

Looking up from her notebook, Mal replied, " they have no reason not to,"

Upon realizing that the simple sentence made Evie that much more confident, she took one last look at her outfit and went over to Doug's dorm to head over to meet his family.

* * *

"Doug," she paused, looking down at her feet, " what if they don't like me, because of my mother ?" She wondered, voicing her fears to him.

"Evie, you aren't your mother, they'll like you, I promise," he assured her, tilting her head up so her eyes met his.

Placing a light kiss on her lips , he lead her inside.

* * *

 **Hi again, okay so I ended the chapter where I did because I wasn't too sure on what I was going to write and if it even made sense haha! So if this sucks , I'm sorry , I wrote this at 2am because I wanted an update for you all! Please check out my Ben and Mal story, it is titled " The New King and Queen of Auradon" because I suck at titles !** **  
** **Please review!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	5. World Tourney Championships

**Hi, this is the highly requested chapter for Jay and Audrey; also for those who follow The New King and Queen of Auradon, it will be updated within the next 2 days or today, if I feel like it. I need prompts for this story and The New King and Queen of Auradon! Please do not hesitate to submit them! Anyways, so in this chapter, Jay has scored the winning goal in the World Tourney Championship, and Audrey finds herself less than pleased with the amount of girls fawning over him.**

* * *

The crowd went wild as Jay did a hurdling maneuverer and shot the winning goal of the World Tourney Championships. Catching Audrey's eyes in the crowd, he shot her a wink, causing her to blow him a kiss in return.

After the former thief changed out of his uniform, he went to find Audrey, instead finding himself being thrown at by girls, all trying to kiss him and touch practically any part of his body that they could. Audrey stood watching the girls, and felt insecure for the first time in a while since she had started dating Jay. Knowing the behaviour from them was expected she still couldn't shake the fact that Jay mind as well leave her for one of them.

Running away to the washroom, she felt herself crying. Glad for the lack of an audience, she carefully fixed her makeup.

Jay had seen Audrey run into the washroom, and quickly pushed through the crowds to find her. Not caring that he was about to enter the women's washroom, he peeked in.

"Audrey?" he whispered, just incase there were other occupants.

"W-what?" she stuttered, hiccupping a bit.

"I'm coming in," He said before sliding through the barely opened door.

Noticing her tears, he wondered what had happened in the 30 mintes that it took him to undress and reach her.

"What's up, Princess?" he smiled, gently wiping the rest of her tears with his thumb.

" I –I don't know, I just feel so inscure sometimes, be-because all the girls w-want you, and I just think , why don't you leave me for one of them? Some of them are much prettier and probably much nicer than I could ever be…" She stuttered, not really sure with what she was telling him.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" He asked, throwing her a smirk and continuing when she nodded, " Then I don't think you should worry about the other girls , because all I want is my Pretty Pink Princess, alright?"

When she nodded, he wiped the rest of her tears and pressed a kiss to her nose.

Audrey, content with the thought of staying in her All Star's arms for just a little longer, let his arms cradle her.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? Remember to please submit prompts for The New King and Queen of Auradon and also submit them for this story too!**

 **Please Review/Follow/Favourite!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	6. Prom Night (AU)

**Hi, so mostly I will only do totally canon pairings, but I got a prompt from JustThatGirl (Guest) who wanted me to do a Lonnie/Ben fic, where she teaches him to dance. I was totally tempted to try this so here it goes. So I'm going to try to pre-write a bunch of chapters for you guys and then ill just post them when I feel like I haven't updated. I will also be doing the same thing for The New King and Queen of Auradon, so expect an update for that in about an hour from now.**

* * *

Lonnie was actually pretty amazed that Ben thought she would believe him when she was told that the former Prince had absolutely no idea how to dance. She knew that they taught things like that to Royals like him. But when he came stumbling up to her for help before the school Prom, she simply smiled and agreed.

Pressing play on the music, Tale As Old As Time, Lonnie smirked, as she took Ben's hands, and led him in the simple Waltz.

Ben was pretty amazed that she actually said yes. He admits that he has had a little bit of a crush on her, and that he could've made a more believable idea, but this was the only idea that came to him involving spending time with her, which would seem believable, if he wasn't a King, who had grown up with this stuff all around him.

Lonnie, of course wasn't stupid, and knew that Ben was perfectly capable of dancing. But had agreed on helping him, because she admits she has had a bit of a crush on him too.

* * *

 **Prom Night**

Having successfully "taught" Ben how to dance in the last week or so, Lonnie was pretty pleased with herself when she caught Ben dancing with King Eric's daughter, Melody. Even thought she didn't actually teach him, she did give him pointers, after he admitted that he did know how to dance.

" May I have this dance, milady?" Ben said, loving the way her cheeks tinted the slightest shade of pink.

"Of course, your highness," Lonnie beamed, as she had been waiting for this moment all night.

After sharing two or more slow dances, Ben spoke " Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

Lonnie, too excited to say anything, reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ben, daring to go for more, leaned down and kissed her square on the lips, feeling like the luckiest person in the world when she kissed him back.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm so sorry! The next chapter will be Carlos and Jane because even though I'm not a huge shipper of them, many other people are!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	7. Puppy Love

**Hi, for my last chapter, I had gotten reviews from people, who were apologizing that they didn't read the chapter because they don't ship Lonnie and Ben. I just wanted to say that that is totally fine, because I am grateful you all even take the time to read my stories! This chapter is about Jane and Carlos as I had said in the last chapter.**

* * *

Jane wasn't sure at all what to think of the boy with the light hair. He was nice to her, sure, but he was also a villain's kid.

Ben had told all of the student that the children from the Isle of the Lost were innocent. But her mother had told her otherwise.

Fairy Godmother had been telling Jane ever since she was baby that she was to stay away from anyone or anything bad, and not to talk to strangers. The second, was probably a given rule for all children, but the first? Fairy Godmother was simply just worried about her daughter and what would happen, should she do anything bad under someone else's influence.

One day they had been in science, when the teacher had told them to be partners, since their respective ones had been away with the flu.

More than once, the pairs hands had brushed and they had both blushed a deep crimson red; Carlos' much more noticeable against the pale colour of his skin, or rather lack of colour.

After an hour of brushing hands and mumbling sorry's. The class was over, finally speaking the boy said, "It was nice working with you, Jane," and had left, running to his next class before she could say anything.

Jay, of course, had noticed something was up with his best friend the minute he got back from his tourney practice.

Carlos had been lying on his bed, petting Dude with a dazed expression on his face. One that Jay recognized right away. Puppy love.

"So, Carlos buddy," he started, " Who'd you have a crush on?"

"W-w-what?" Carlos asked startled, "Who told you?"

"Just a little birdy," he teased, "Seriously though, who is it?"

Carlos knew he could trust Jay, so he just told him and the older boy had shoved the younger out the door to ask her out.

LINE BREAK

"J-Jane, there's something I have to ask you," he stammered, clenching the rose in his fist.

"Yeah what?" she questioned.

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?" he said, going for it, "Or-or not if you don't want to," he quickly added, shoving the rose at her.

Jane quickly nodded and took the rose from him. Then she took a risk and kissed him on the cheek. Promptly shutting the door and leaving Carlos with that dazed expression on his face again.

* * *

 **Please pretty please send me prompts!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	8. I'll Be Your Family (P1)

**This will be a non-canon pairing, because it was requested. This chapter will be Jay and Evie. But it will take place when they are both 7 and still on the Isle of the Lost. I hope this chapter satisfies the two Guests who requested it.**

* * *

Jay had been waiting for Evie in their special spot near the back of his Father's cart. Spotting her darting through the crowds of people he waved excitedly, grinning.

"Hi Evie!" he shouted, jumping up.

Evie, waving back began to run a bit faster. But stopped and tripped when she saw what Jay's Father had done.

Jafar was not at all impressed when he saw the Evil Queen's daughter running towards his store, but he was even more disgusted when Jay had caused a racket and scared away what few customers that he had gained. Deciding that the young boy deserved a punishment, he grasped his ear and smacked him across the face several times.

Jay was used to this by now. This was the fifth time that week, but it didn't stop him from crying out in pain and shedding a few tears.

Jafar, noticing a new customer, snarled at Jay telling him that that was enough punishment for one day.

Evie ran over to Jafar's cart. "Jay! Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Y-yeah," he sniffled, rubbing his sore cheek.

Not really knowing what to do, Evie gave him a tight hug, sighing in relief when Jay hugged her slightly back.

"E," he asked, "A-are you scared of your mom?"

"Sometimes," she shyly admitted, "but she's only scary when I don't apply my blush properly,"

"Oh." Jay said, not knowing why he couldn't have a less strict parent like Evie's.

"But its okay if you are scared of your dad, Jay," Evie started, "'cause I'll be your family!"

Happy with that answer, Jay leaned over giving Evie another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Agreeing to run away to the alley with Evie. He grinned.

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? I know it wasn't a romantic pairing, because I decided to make them only 7 so I wanted it to be more of a fluff story.**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	9. I'll Be Your Family (P2)

**Hi! Recently, I have started a Tumblr account where I post information and previews about upcoming chapters and stories. You can find me at "Booksaremybaesblog". So this chapter is connected to last weeks chapter.**

Evie and Jay had run all the way to the other-side of the island where Malificent's castle was. Both panting, they heard someone crying.

"Who's crying?" Jay whispered.

"I don't know! I can't see anything over this fog"

"Wait it's coming from over there!" Jay pointed, noticing a figure in the distance, greatly blurred from the amount of fog.

Carefully, the two of them slowly walked in the direction of the figure, making out a blur of purple hair.

"Go away!" the purple haired firgue screamed.

"Do you wanna play?" Evie asked; always being the nicest.

"N-no, my mom says that playing is for babies,"

"Well what's your name, I'm Jay and this is Evie"

"I-I'm Mal"

"Mal? Do you want to run with us?" Jay offered, "It's not playing"

"Okay" she replied unsure of what her mother would do.

The three of them ran around the island, playing hide-and-seek-go. Although Mal would never admit it, she had fun.

 **Please don't kill me! I know this was painstakingly short! I just didn't have time to write and I said that there would be an update so I just wrote this.**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	10. New Year's Eve

**Hi, so I would tell you I have a very good reason for not updating consistently. But I've just been extremely lazy, so yeah. Also, just a reminder these are ONE SHOTS, so unless I say they are connected, they are not. Anyways, here's a chapter dedicated to New Year's Eve tonight!**

Mal and Evie were in their room, both attempting to figure out which of the many outfits Evie had made to wear to the New Year's Eve ball.

Both girls knew nothing about celebrating the New Year and why someone would want to dress up get all excited about a new year. Their respective boyfriends' had asked them to attend to the a ball a week ago; throwing Evie into extreme fashion mode as soon as the word "ball" was out of their mouths.

"M, do you think I should go with the sparkely dark blue dress with the leather jacket? Or the black mini skirt and blue top?" The dark haired girl questioned; while holding them both up towards her top.

"Go with the dress and jacket," Mal replied while brushing out her hair, "Makes the sparkles in your hair pop"

Mal slowly put on some eye shadow, using the techniques that Evie had taught her. Thinking, she thought of Ben and how many new things he had taught her, since they arrived in Auradon. He taught her how to swim, how to be good. But most of all, he taught her love.

"MAL!" Evie shouted looking at her best friend queerly.

"H-huh?" 

"I said, 'Which dress are you wearing to the ball?'"

"Um," Mal started having not even looked at the dresses Evie speant so much time on. " I think I will wear the purple one" 

"M, they are all purple"

"Oh, uh okay, then the one with the sweetheart neckline" Mal decided, blushing a deep red as her friend noticed she didn't even look.

 **2 Hours Later**

A knock was heard at the Girls' room, both boys were stood outside the door; dressed in their suits. Ben's was blue with gold, while Doug's was black with white.

Evie opened the door, with Mal rumanging behind her, tring to finish one final touch on her gift to Ben.

Finally, deciding she was done, both girls and their respective dates headed to the dance.

 **6 Hours Later**

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" Everyone cheered, blowing their noisemakers and screaming.

Ben and Mal shared a sweet kiss, later Mal learned it was called a New Year's Kiss. Giving Ben his present, she looked down, embarrassed when he said it was amazing.

It was a picture of the lake and their place.

"Happy New Year Mal," 

"Happy New Year Ben,"

 **Hope everyone has a happy and safe New Year! Happy New Year!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	11. Snow Day

**Hi! So, this chapter shouldn't have made an appearance tonight, because I should be working on my French homework. But that's okay, ha-ha, because it's due on Wednesday. I will try to update 'The New King and Queen of Auradon' and 'Fourtris Train Initiates' tonight! Walking to school today and having the wind and snow mixed together burn my face, I thought about what the Isle of the Lost kids having their first winter and then this was born!**

* * *

Mal woke up to Evie squealing and exclaiming how she had read and learned all about whatever was outside now.

"M! M! Look at the snow! Feel it!" The dark haired girl threw some snow from the window onto the other girl's arms.

Mal, who was totally unpleased with the cold, wet feeling on her pale arms, wasn't so excited about this so called 'snow'. Looking over at the girl at the window who was currently trying to figure out what the snow tasted like; Mal decided to go back to sleep.

Awoken, once again by conversation in the Dorm room, Mal woke up to see Ben handing out coats to Jay, Evie and Carlos.

"Good Morning," Ben grinned, greeting her with a kiss, "Did you see the jacket I picked out for you?"

"Not yet," Mal admitted, "But you shouldn't have gotten me it, because I'm not going in that cold, fluffy, wet stuff,"

"Yes, you are," he teased playfully, hauling the girl out of bed to put on some warmer clothes.

Finally, after everyone had been outside for at least an hour and lunch was soon approaching, Ben and Mal had finally made it outside. It had taken Mal twenty minutes to figure out how cold she was going to be, then twenty more minutes to shower, ten minutes to get on her jacket (and admire the soft fur) and finally ten minutes to get downstairs (just because they had taken several stops to share kisses).

Carlos, Dude and Jane had lain down in the soft snow, waving their arms about like crazy. Dude more so just running around the boy with whiter hair than usual. Claiming Mal _had_ to try it, the younger boy grabbed her hand and used it to pull her down on her butt. Ben told her about them and how she should be great at them, because she is his angel. Shivering from the wet feeling dripping down her pants, Mal slowly moved her arms and leg simultaneously, making what was called a 'Snow Angel'.

Getting up slowly, Mal looked back at the marks her body had made in the snow. He was right; it did look like an angel. Soon her face was burning, someone had thrown snow in it! How could something so fluffy and soft looking hurt this much? Blinking the snow out of her eyes, she looked over to Jay who's smirk was much more mischievous than usual. Gathering up some snow, she threw it at him. Dejected when it fell to the ground, she did it the way her friend was doing it, into a ball shaped form. Soon it was flying right to Jay's face, and she laughed out loud when he started to chase her.

Ben and Evie had gotten to the frozen lake by the time they found them again. Using what Ben called skates, all of them slowly slipped and slid across the smooth surface. Grabbing her hands, the King slowly glided her around in the shape of an eight.

Evie was an absolute natural; within ten minutes of getting the skates on her feet she was already doing jumps and spins that were of the level of someone who had skated for ten years at the most.

As lunch approached, the group of friends gathered on the side of the lake, drinking a sweet, rich, concoction called 'Hot Chocolate'. Mal was particularly excited about this drink, since she had found out a few weeks ago that chocolate tasted amazing on strawberries. Smelling the rich scent of blueberries and strawberries, Carlos pulled out a container of blueberry and strawberry pancakes. Looking at them quizzically, Ben explained to him that they were having a lunch breakfast.

After finishing the rich, savoury food. They all headed deeper into the forest to find the perfect spot to build a snow fort/castle. Finding the perfect spot, they all started to build a castle.

When the sun had started to go down the friends had finished their castle. It had 7 rooms, one for each of them including Dude.

"That was the best day every!" Evie exclaimed, laughing when everyone agreed with her.

"It wasn't the best day, but it was one of the best days," Mal agreed, smiling.

"Well then, what was the best day?" Jay asked.

"The top two best days are when I met you four on the Isle of the Lost and the other day is when I met the others in Auradon,"

"Aw, I'm so wounded that I wasn't in your first best day," Ben joked, feigning hurt.

All of them shared a laugh and they watched the sunset from Dude's room in their "castle". Deciding that it was one of the absolute best first day of winter. They got to Ice-skate, build a snow castle and make snow angels! All for the first time.

* * *

 **Wow! I am actually so pleased with myself! This is one of my only chapters with over 1000 words! I haven't been spending much time on the lengths of my chapters and I've been writing more like 400-500 words. Okay, I'm being generous its more like 200-300 words ha-ha. Also, if I were to write a Victorious story, would you guys read it? But it would either be a Bori story or a Bade story. If you leave a review, and add this symbol (:D:D) , then you can suggest a story idea or tell me if you would like me to do a Bori Story or Bade Story. Thanks so much for reading! I'm going to go write chapters for The New King and Queen of Auradon and also Fourtris Train Initiates now!  
**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
